Les vivants et les morts
by Solange Saint Clair
Summary: AU Journaliste désabusée bloquée sur une île, Hermione retrace des disparitions vieilles de dix ans, soi disant élucidées. Mais lorsqu'une des victimes resurgit et que tout semble la ramener au mystérieux Tom Riddle, la frontière entre les vivants et les morts semble bien mince. Et qui est cette fille qui ne sort jamais qu'accompagnée de Riddle, et semble fuir le jour ?
1. Des vies accidentées

**Note de l'auteur :  
**

Sorte de policier d'ambiance, sur fond de surnaturel comme il apparaîtra par la suite, cette histoire est noire, pas franchement gaie et présente des personnages entretenant des relations ambigües. Quant aux romances, elles s'installeront progressivement. Sentez-vous libre de critiquer à votre guise, ou d'ajouter des éléments, ou de conjecturer sur le pourquoi du comment !

Amicalement,

Solange S.-C.

 _Les vivants et les morts_ : _AU Policier/Mystère/Fantastique_ Lorsqu'Hermione Granger, devenue une journaliste un peu désabusée, se retrouve suite à un accident coincée sur l'île d'Asphodèle, elle décide de passer le temps en retraçant une histoire de disparitions de cadavres vieille de dix ans, affaire que tout le monde dit élucidée. Aussi, lorsqu'elle croit croiser dans la rue une des victimes, en vie, apparemment sans aucun souvenir de sa mort supposée et souriante, elle pense avoir des hallucinations. Mais pourquoi l'étrange Monsieur Riddle, patron de l'île et adoré de tous, semble-t-il toujours revenir dans la conversation ? Et qui est cette jeune femme si pâle, aveuglé par le soleil, qu'il promène toujours à son bras et qui semble ne jamais sortir seule de sa propriété ? Même le vieil Albus Dumbledore pourrait bien ne pas savoir répondre à ces questions lorsque la frontière entre les vivants et les morts semble de plus en plus fragile.

"… _how sad, no way  
to change the mad  
cultivated asphodel, the  
visible reality..._

 _and skin's appalling_  
 _petals-how inspired_  
 _to be so Iying in the living_  
 _room drunk naked_  
 _and dreaming, in the absence_  
 _of electricity..._  
 _over and over eating the low root_  
 _of the asphodel,_  
 _gray fate..."_

 _« …il est si triste, nul moyen_

 _de transformer la folle_

 _asphodèle cultivée, la_

 _réalité manifeste…_

 _et de la peau les effroyables_

 _pétales – si inspiré_

 _d'être ainsi étendu dans le salon_

 _ivre nu et rêvant, en l'absence_

 _d'électricité…_

 _encore et encore mangeant la basse racine_

 _de l'asphodèle_

 _grise destinée… »_

 _Allen Ginsberg (traduction réalisée par mes soins)  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1** : Des vies accidentées

* * *

Il y a une vingtaine d'années de cela, Hermione Granger avait choisi de devenir journaliste. Elle s'était rêvée en grand reporter, imaginée dans de lointains pays, risquant sa vie, faisant preuve d'héroïsme, sublime et torturée.

Sa famille l'aurait courageusement soutenue, ses enfants tremblants pour elle et son mari l'accueillant à son retour par de grandes embrassades et un tendre baiser au front. Il lui aurait murmuré qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était fier d'elle, et elle aurait versé une petite larme. Elle la voyait encore maintenant dans ses rêves, cette scène d'unité et de beauté, cette tranche d'une vie qui aurait pu, qui aurait dû, être la sienne.

Elle se reconcentra, et chassa d'un revers de main un moucheron qui était venu se coller à sa joue, passant par la fenêtre entre-ouverte de la voiture. La chaleur était étouffante. La route, droite, si droite, droite dans cette fichue forêt, lui semblait n'en finir jamais. Elle n'avait croisé personne depuis déjà plusieurs kilomètres. Par une belle journée comme celle-ci… Au diable le beau temps. Quelques oiseaux lui semblaient la narguer, et la voiture peinait un peu, peu habituée aux longs trajets et à la chaussée mal entretenue. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit elle se trouva violemment aveuglée par la lumière.

Comme un éblouissement. Elle appuya sur le frein, et il lui sembla que la voiture déviait. Hermione donna un brusque coup de volant sur la droite. La voiture chancela, un crissement. Frein, frein, frein. Bon sang. Le moteur rugit et s'arrêta d'un coup. La voiture fit comme un bond, et Hermione sentit sa tête cogner contre le volant.

Immédiatement, elle se redressa et poussa un cri de frustration en frappant le tableau de bord du véhicule désormais immobile. Elle se força à inspirer, expirer, doucement, et chercha son portable dans son sac sur la banquette arrière

Pas de réseau. Hermione ferma les yeux un instant, essaya de remettre le contact, sans résultats. Alors, elle enleva sa veste, en tirant un peu sur les manches, prit son sac, et laissa les clés à l'intérieur sans fermer la voiture.

Elle commença à s'éloigner sur la route à pieds, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la voiture arrêtée en plein milieu de la voie. Elle soupira. Il ne semblait pas voir âme qui vive à la ronde. Le magazine de voyage pour lequel elle travaillait maintenant depuis quelques années l'avait d'ailleurs envoyée pour cette raison à Asphodèle. Une île isolée, complètement inconnue, au large des côtes normandes, lieu paradisiaque aux yeux de leurs lecteurs sédentaires et des citadins en mal d'horizons. Ce n'était pas vraiment Bora-Bora pourtant, ce paysage plat, ces plages inexistantes et remplacées par des falaises, des falaises à perte de vue. Il semblait qu'une main invisible avait placé Asphodèle au-dessus du niveau des eaux, et que ses habitants s'élevaient vers les cieux – c'est du moins ce qu'elle avait noté négligemment dans ses brouillons, alors qu'elle était coincée dans un café. Il pleuvait des cordes ce jour-là. Hermione se rappelait avoir pensé que c'était peut-être ça la véritable raison de cette surélévation, juste pour éviter la noyade collective.

Évidemment, elle n'allait pas noter ça dans son article. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que Draco, son directeur de rédaction, attendait d'elle. Draco. Il était allés ensemble au lycée, lui, plutôt du type de toutes les soirées, elle, différente. Pleine d'ennui et de mépris pour ceux qui l'entouraient. La sensation de passer ses journée entourée d'un brouillard humide qui lui transperçait les os et glaçait ses pensées. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle pensait alors. Je peux attendre. Dans deux ans, dans un, je leur montrerai. Ailleurs, dans une plus grande ville, on me donnera ma chance. Je sais, je sais que j'écris bien, j'aime ça, j'ai une certaine sensibilité, je lis bien les gens. J'aurais des entrevues en tête-à-tête où je révèlerais vraiment les âmes. Je mènerais des enquêtes qui libéreront les hommes. Je serais libre, je serais bien, je serais heureuse, je serais comprise.

Et puis, et puis tout ne s'était pas vraiment passé selon ses rêves. Elle agaçait les autres, toujours à remettre en question les instructions, jugeant ce qu'ils faisaient superficiel, critique de ce qu'on lui faisait faire, et toujours, toujours les mettant mal à l'aise. Ils sentaient son mépris, ces Autres, ils sentaient confusément ce qu'elle savait : qu'il n'étaient pas de la même race, pas du même bois, qu'elle, elle était au-dessus de la nuée, que comme cette fichue île, elle les surplombait.

Ils le sentaient, mais ils n'auraient pas su l'exprimer. Ils étaient comme ces lions qui voyant que les leurs grandissent et prennent de la puissance, les chassent de la horde, de crainte qu'ils ne prennent leur place. Et elle, elle était déjà plus grande, plus forte qu'aucun d'entre eux, et ils ne pouvaient l'accepter. Elle était de la race des grands. Des combattants.

Et Hermione s'était battue, longtemps, stylo bic en guise d'arme, elle les avait haïs, maudits, chaque jour se levait la rage au bord des lèvres, les narines frémissantes. Et puis, un jour, Draco, Draco qui était l'un d'Eux, l'avait croisée par hasard. Et il lui avait tendu la main. Elle était fatiguée, avait mal dormi, plusieurs piges en retard, pas eu le temps de se coiffer, ni de véritablement s'habiller convenablement, et pour la première, toute première fois de sa vie, elle avait eu honte et elle avait baissé les yeux, pour ne pas croiser son regard, pour pouvoir prétendre ne pas l'avoir vu, sentant son cœur battre dans sa poitrine.

Elle qui lui crachait au visage quand ils étaient si jeunes, elle qui… Mais il lui avait tendu la main. Et elle l'avait saisie, confusément, sans sentir ce serpent qui s'enroulait autour de son cœur, cette dette, ce mélange amer de rancœur et de gratitude mêlées, sans comprendre que cette main la tirait vers le bas, la faisait chuter avec lui, toucher Terre à nouveau, elle qui avait été si proche des Cieux.

Une petite calèche touristique était passée juste derrière eux à ce moment et elle s'était retournée en entendant tinter les grelots à l'encolure des chevaux. Ils portaient des œillères.

Elle avait murmuré :

« Ces chevaux…

\- Ravi de voir qu'après tant d'années, la seule chose qui te préoccupe est extérieure à ma personne. Je sais que tu m'as toujours pris pour un terrible narcissique, mais tout de même Granger, tu blesses mon pauvre cœur fragile. Tu as l'air terrible. Laisses-moi deviner, tu travailles comme une dingue et tu n'as pas le temps de … »

Le reste de sa tirade s'était perdu pour elle, et elle l'avait simplement regardé sans l'entendre, ses yeux lourds un peu écarquillés, comme s'il était une sorte d'hallucination. Cela aurait pu être le cas, elle calculait probabilité plutôt élevée. Jusqu'à sa proposition de travailler pour lui. Elle avait haussé les épaules, et accepté, parce qu'après tout, il allait disparaître, cette invention de sa conscience, et cela semblait amusant.

Et le lendemain, Draco-l'hallucination l'avait appelé et il s'était avéré que Draco-l'hallucination-n'était-pas-une-hallucination. Et elle s'était retrouvée à travailler pour son stupide magazine de voyage, à écrire ces mêmes articles insipides qu'elle fustigeait plus jeune, « _20 paradis_ », « _Les nouvelles merveilles du monde », « Où passer votre hiver au soleil », « Passez un Noël typique au Pôle Nord »,_ ce genre de conneries.

Hermione commençait à avoir mal aux pieds à force de marcher. Ses chaussures de ville lui sciaient les chevilles et en équilibre sur une jambe, elle les retira. Pieds nus, le béton de la route l'enflamma.

Elle devait bien avoir fait deux kilomètres, elle aurait dû au moins trouver une borne d'appel d'urgence, ou une habitation.

Il lui sembla voir un petit sentier qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt et elle le prit, avançant gauchement, les pieds piqués par des épines, le sac à l'épaule et ses chaussures dans une main. Le chemin s'agrandit finalement, fait de petits graviers blancs, semblant bien entretenu et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis qu'un léger sourire venait éclairer son visage neutre.

Le sentier, bordé de fossés des deux côtés, descendait et menait à une ancienne ferme aux volets verts, une grande cour pleine de mauvaises herbes y menant.

« Bonjour ! Bonjour, excusez-moi, je… Il y a quelqu'un ? Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Un vieillard aux cheveux et à la barbe blanche, étrangement habillé d'une sorte de cape à carreaux multicolores apparut. Il portait sur la poitrine un étrange médaillon rond, de l'ivoire peut-être, lisse et non sculpté.

« Ah, Madame, dit-il avec un large sourire, vous êtes pieds nus.

\- Je, oui, oui, c'est vrai, hum, en vérité j'étais sur la route, et je ne sais pas, ma voiture ne démarre plus, peut-être une panne de batterie. Enfin, dans tous les cas, je voulais savoir si je pouvais utiliser votre téléphone pour essayer d'appeler une dépanneuse ?

\- Pour le téléphone, bien sûr, bien sûr, je vous en prie, mais… Je vous en prie, entrez, ne vous gênez pas, je suis navré, les tommettes sont un peu froides au sol, et ce salon est décidément trop sombre. Mais vous savez, avant, c'est ainsi que l'on faisait, de gros murs épais et pas trop de fenêtres, les déperditions de chaleur, sinon, et puis, c'est une vieille dame cette ferme, pas une antiquité bien sûr, mais tout de même, tout de même. Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. N'ayez pas peur, n'ayez pas peur, je sais, tous ces bibelots, mais si vous en cassez un ou deux ce n'est pas grave, cela devait arriver. Oui, je disais, pour la dépanneuse, je crains que nous n'ayons pas vraiment cela sur l'île, votre voiture risque de rester là un certain temps avant que nous ne puissions la ramener en ville. Mais bon, ne vous faites pas de bile, il n'y a pas vraiment de passage de ce côté d'Asphodèle. A part Monsieur Riddle et moi, je crois bien que personne ne vit ici. Trop isolé vous comprenez, et puis, toute cette forêt, certains trouvent ça oppressant, et puis certains ont encore en mémoire, enfin… alors que plus au Sud, toute notre petite élite locale est rassemblée, ils organisent des concerts, quelques festivals, c'est plus vivant, très certainement. Vous avez déjà pu visité ? Car j'imagine que vous n'êtes que de passage ?

\- Ah, oui, j'étais venue pour mon travail vous savez, j'écris… J'écris pour un magazine de voyage et bien sûr…

\- Oui, bien sûr, le mystère de la ténébreuse Asphodèle, tout ça vous aura attiré ! »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil amusé mais elle pensa un instant qu'il se moquait d'elle.

« Non, vraiment, à moins que les disparus décident de vous prendre votre voiture à la tombée de la nuit, vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire. Je peux vous servir quelque chose ? Une tasse de thé ?

\- Non, merci Monsieur…

\- Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore.

\- Oui, c'est très gentil à vous et en d'autres circonstances… Mais par contre si je pouvais téléphoner ? »

Un léger gémissement empêcha Dumbledore de répondre, comme une longue plainte, venant de l'étage de la ferme, là où avant que le vieil homme ne s'installe, il y avait dû y avoir un grenier à foin. Hermione se leva brusquement.

« Oh, je suis navré, rasseyez-vous, rasseyez-vous chère Madame, ce n'est rien. Mon petit-fils… »

La voix de Dumbledore s'était adoucie, et avait ralenti comme pour ne pas froisser la délicate créature qui avait pu produire un tel son.

« Mon petit fils est très malade voyez-vous. La plupart du temps, il dort, mais quelquefois il se réveille ainsi, et il a des visions, causées par la fièvre, des migraines terribles, et son front lui semble en feu, comme si un éclair lui passait à travers le crâne. C'est un si gentil garçon. Il est encore tôt, mais le soir, il est parfois très lucide, et c'est un grand compagnon. Il vous écoute avec attention, sans dire mot, et tout d'un coup, il vous dit ce qu'il voit, de sa voix si douce, si douce, ah, c'est un si gentil garçon. »

Un silence. Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais le vieillard reprit.

« Vous voulez bien m'excuser ? Je vais monter voir… Le téléphone est dans la cuisine si vous le voulez, juste à côté des marches, sur votre droite, vous devriez trouver. »

Elle hocha la tête et il disparut dans un froissement d'étoffes arc-en-ciel et de senteurs citronnées laissant la pièce comme soudain obscurcie. Hermione eut l'impression que l'air même s'était alourdi, et que la chaleur, qu'elle avait un instant oubliée, décuplait.

Laissant ses chaussures et son sac près de la cheminée encombrée de papiers vers laquelle était orienté le fauteuil sur lequel elle s'était assise obéissant à l'injonction de Dumbledore, elle rentra dans la petite cuisine, un peu vieillotte, avec ses anciennes plaques à gaz et son évier jauni.

Sur le combiné, les chiffres étaient à moitié effacés.

« Draco ? Oui, j'ai eu un accident, non rien de grave. Juste pour… Non, je n'ai rien, problème de batterie je pense. Mais bon, au beau milieu de nulle part, sur cette fichue île, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre de rentrer, je pensais du coup, si on pouvait décaler… Oui, je sais que ce n'est pas urgent mais je tenais à te prévenir… Oui, eh bien réjouis-toi que je sois très professionnelle plutôt que de te moquer, blaireau…Non, je ne veux pas de congés, de vacances, non, je te dis, je, Draco ? Draco ? Il m'a raccroché au nez. »

Elle plissa les yeux, exaspérée, regarda avec fureur le téléphone et chercha dans sa poche la carte de son hôtel.

« Oui, bonjour, Hermione Granger, oui c'est ça la journaliste, je voulais savoir s'il serait possible de prolonger mon séjour, j'ai eu un accident de voiture et… Non tout va bien. Ah, oui merci, tant mieux, oui, mais par contre… Oui, exactement, si quelqu'un pouvait venir me chercher, ahah c'est très aimable à vous merci. Alors je ne sais pas exactement, au nord, dans la forêt d'Erèbe, j'ai suivi une longue route droite, et… Oui, c'est ça. Ah non, je vous appelle d'un fixe, j'ai marché jusqu'à… Non, pas Monsieur – comment dites-vous ? Monsieur Riddle ? Non. Oui c'est ça, Albus Dumbledore, tout à fait, ah c'est gentil merci. »

Hermione raccrocha tandis que Dumbledore descendait les marches dans le même, lui offrant un large sourire. Ses traits étaient creusés, son teint un peu cireux, remarqua-t-elle à présent qu'elle y prêtait véritablement attention, et ses yeux, bien que pétillants, étaient cerclés de noir. En même temps, songea-t-elle, s'il passe son temps à veiller son petit-fils, il a des chances d'être claqué.

Elle lui sourit en retour.

« Alors Madame, cette tasse de thé ? »

* * *

L'envoyé de l'hôtel était finalement arrivé près de deux heures après qu'elle lui ait téléphoné, et après lui avoir fait ses adieux et l'avoir remercié, Hermione avait laissé Albus Dumbledore derrière elle, pressée de partir après avoir entendu une histoire de trop sur sa jeunesse.

« C'est un drôle de type, pas vrai ?, lui dit l'employé qui conduisait.

\- Hum ?

\- Dumbledore ! C'est un drôle de type, nan ? Je veux dire, me faites pas dire ce que j'ai pas dit, hein, il ferait pas de mal à une mouche mais c'est un peu un original quand même. Avec ses grigris partout là, son talisman à la poitrine, vous savez que c'est taillé dans le crâne d'un fou, moi ce genre de truc ça me dégoûte mais bon, il est superstitieux, le vieux. Le genre qui croit aux esprits, tout ça. A ce qu'il parait, à l'époque des disparitions, il croyait que c'était un coup des esprits de la forêts ou je sais pas quoi. Il est gentil, hein, mais il débloque pas mal faut dire.

\- Des disparitions ?

\- Ah oui, c'est sûr vous sur le Continent vous savez pas, c'est sûr qu'on en a pas trop parlé même à l'époque, ça sortait pas d'Asphodèle, sinon, scouic, plus de touristes, et là à l'hôtel, déjà qu'en ce moment la saison est pas terrible, alors imaginez avec c't'histoire…

\- Oui, oui, j'imagine. Quelle histoire ?

-Eh bien… »

L'envoyé se redressa légèrement face au volant et baissa d'un ton, ce qu'Hermione trouva proprement ridicule. Elle leva intérieurement les yeux aux ciels.

« Y'a une dizaine d'année, on a eu beaucoup beaucoup, mais franchement beaucoup de morts d'un coup. Enfin, c'est surtout que c'était pas des gens qui devaient mourir, vous voyez. Des gosses, mêmes, et tous, tous ou presque, ça ressemblait à des accidents, mais horrible hein, parfois, et puis un jour ça s'est arrêté au bout de, je sais pas, deux mois, un truc comme ça. Et là, un peu plus tard, on laisse passer un petit bout de temps, et cette fois ci, trois cadavres à nouveau, mais cette fois, y'en avait bien un sur les trois si vous voulez mon avis, qui était pas si accidentel que ça. Alors bien sûr, c'est la panique, les gens flippaient vous comprenez, parce que bon, sur l'île on est quoi, deux, trois cent mille ? C'est pas mal, c'est clair, mais bon, quand même, c'est une île. Et donc à chaque fois on trouvait les cadavres dans la forêt d'Erèbe, et puis, fallait bien les laisser au début, pour enquêter, tout ça. Mais tout d'un coup, il disparaissent, pfioout, plus de cadavres.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'après avoir été découverts, ils semblaient s'évaporer ?

-Oui, c'est ça, le truc, c'est que bah, y'avait un cadavre, ils inspectent et tout leur truc, et puis je sais pas quelqu'un regarde pas, et là, plus de cadavre. Pour le premier, c'était comme ça. Et puis, le second, ils ont trouvé du sang en patrouille dans la forêt, mais l'hémorragie hein, vraiment la fille s'était vidée de son sang, mais que dalle, pas de corps, rien. Et le troisième, pareil. Ça vous fait froid dans le dos pas vrai ? Enfin, vous inquiétez pas, ils ont choppé le type, un détraqué, il a tout avoué, s'est présenté au Commandant un jour et il a tout tout dit. Il a juste pas révélé ce qu'il avait fait des corps, alors c'est sûr, ça fait toujours jaser un peu.

\- Votre Commandant, il est toujours en exercice ?

-Ah non, ils l'ont muté, plus haut poste, promotion, vous pensez après une telle affaire. Monsieur Riddle lui avait confié ses doutes sur le type, c'est sûr, un vrai héros Monsieur Riddle, mais bon, c'est quand même le Commandant qui a fait l'job.

\- Et ce fameux Monsieur Riddle, c'est un ami de Dumbledore aussi c'est ça ? Quel est son rôle ici au juste ?

\- Vous n'avez pas rencontré Monsieur Riddle ? Ah, ça m'étonne, en général les journalistes il s'arrange toujours pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Un grand homme, ça, un grand homme. Il dirige le Ministère. Vous savez, nous avons un statut plus ou moins indépendant ici, et Monsieur Riddle, si vous voulez, c'est notre Président. Il a beaucoup fait pour l'île, vraiment, sans lui, Asphodèle serait toujours miséreuse. Ah, on arrive, vous voulez que je vous accompagne ou-

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais me débrouiller. »

Hermione claqua la portière et monta les marches du petit hôtel de la ville d'Ybris, une espèce de chambre d'hôte familiale dont la gérante lui tapait sur les nerfs. Elle se voyait plutôt mal passer ici encore trois semaines, mais puisque Draco lui avait forcé la main… Et puis, elle pourrait toujours essayer d'en profiter pour faire le point. Peut-être écrire un papier sur ces histoires de disparitions, sûrement, il y avait bien un journal que ça intéresserait, si le chauffeur n'avait pas exagéré. Elle eut un sourire crispé pour la gérante, une grosse femme aux cheveux artificiellement bouclés et blonds, Ombridge quelque chose, sale bonne femme obséquieuse, et après avoir récupéré sa clé, monta dans sa chambre et se jeta sur le lit sans se déshabiller. Peut-être allait-elle enfin dormir.


	2. A l'ombre d'une jeune fille en fleur

**Note de l'auteur :** De nouveaux personnages font leur apparition, et Hermione discute avec son agaçante gérante.

N'hésitez pas à me signaler des erreurs ou incohérences.

Amicalement,

Solange S.-C.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :** A l'ombre d'une jeune fille en fleur

Tom Riddle claqua sa portière en ignorant les bruits furieux qui sortaient de son coffre et fit craquer sa nuque en sortant de sa voiture. Une mallette noire à la main, et son manteau au bras droit, il gravit les marches du perron. Il poussa de son épaule la porte d'entrée déjà entrebâillée et posa ses affaires sur une chaise. Il se figea un instant, croyant sentir comme une odeur étrange d'encens, une pesanteur particulière. Le vestibule, tout comme l'ensemble du manoir, était plongé dans la pénombre. Tous les lourds rideaux étaient tirés ne laissant passer que de minces rayons de lumières. Il continua d'avancer et entra dans le salon. C'était une grande pièce qui aurait paru sans doute vide à des yeux autres que les siens. Les immenses fenêtres qui menaient au jardin avaient elles aussi été fermées et obscurcies par les tentures. Un feu avait été allumé dans la grande cheminée à l'autre bout de la pièce, et une épaisse fumée grise s'en échappait. Tom toussa.

« Luna ? »

Personne ne répondit.

« Luna ? », dit-il d'un ton plus pressant.

La fumée se propageait. Tom plaqua un mouchoir contre sa bouche et toussa encore une fois. Ses yeux s'embuèrent, et il avança d'un pas vif vers les fenêtres, ouvrant brusquement les rideaux.

Il tenta de distinguer quelque chose, en vain. Il serra les dents, et donna un violent coup aux vitres de son poing enveloppé dans le mouchoir. Celui-ci se teinta de rouge, et Riddle, voyant le sang, sembla pris d'une fureur incompréhensible et frappa les fenêtres jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'écroulent à terre dans un bruit de verre brisé et de craquement de bois.

Il se retourna vers le salon. Face à la cheminée, assise en tailleur, immobile, se tenait une fille aux cheveux blonds et à la peau pâle parsemée de suie. Elle tourna la tête de côté et regarda Riddle, clignant des paupières et fermant ses yeux clairs.

Il parcourut la distance qui les séparait en quelques enjambées et saisit son bras, la tirant vers le haut pour la forcer à se lever. Elle se laissa faire comme une marionnette et lui sourit.

Il la gifla.

Sa tête accompagna le mouvement tandis qu'il maintenait le corps de la fille contre le sien. Riddle respirait d'un souffle entrecoupé, il sentait encore la fumée qui commençait pourtant à se dissiper. Il regarda la fille et la gifla à nouveau, plus fort, sur l'autre joue.

Puis il la lâcha, et elle se laissa tomber au sol, comme si ses fils avaient été coupés et que plus rien ne l'eut retenu. Il s'accroupit immédiatement à son niveau, et tressaillit lorsqu'il la vit lui souriant à nouveau. Il détourna la tête. Ses yeux piquaient toujours, mais d'une manière différente à présent. Il vit qu'elle levait la main pour le toucher, mais elle interrompit son geste. Elle portait de légers gants de coton, dont le bout avait été brûlé par le feu lorsqu'elle l'avait allumé. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui détourna la tête, son sourire mourant sur ses lèvres.

Tom saisit son visage fin entre ses mains et la força à le regarder. Il lui semblait qu'il venait d'être brûlé et il sentit des excuses se bousculer sur ses lèvres sans qu'il ne les prononce, tandis que dans un même temps, une étrange torpeur le saisissait, comme une fatigue accumulée, une fatigue qui avait le goût d'un renoncement.

« Chut, Tom. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu sais bien que ça ne fait rien. »

Et il savait qu'elle ne parlait pas de ce qu'il venait de faire. Et il savait qu'elle parlait du feu, et à ces mots une grande fureur l'envahit à nouveau. Il voulut la frapper à nouveau, pour qu'elle aussi éprouve ce lancinement, cette douleur profonde.

Elle dut lire quelque chose sur son visage et sourit à nouveau.

« Tu sais bien que rien ne peut m'arriver. »

Il ne répondit rien.

Ils restèrent ainsi, face à face, assis, ne bougeant pas, souffles confondus. Le sien, laborieux, inégal, et sa respiration à elle légère, à peine audible.

Lentement, il se sentit plus calme, contemplant le visage de la fille.

Tom eut soudain l'impression de plus l'entendre du tout, que ses inspirations et expirations régulières s'étaient arrêtées et il sentit son propre souffle se couper, avant de se reprendre en la voyant porter sa main devant ses yeux.

« Tom…

\- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je remettrai des rideaux. Monte dans ta chambre, j'arrive. »

Elle se leva et d'un pas léger sortit. Tom lui, toussa encore une fois et trébucha en se relevant, encore sous le coup de la fumée grise. Il ressortit du manoir et pris plusieurs grandes inspirations à l'air pur. Des gémissements se faisaient encore entendre du coffre de sa voiture. Il ouvrit le coffre. Un grand chien noir était couché, qui leva la tête vers lui en le voyant et commença à remuer furieusement la queue.

Tom retira la muselière du chien et saisit une laisse et un collier au fond du coffre. Le chien sauta joyeusement à terre et le suivit en trottinant à l'intérieur du manoir. Tom monta les marches menant à l'étage, le bois craquant à chacun de ses pas, le chien toujours sur ses talons.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre la plus éloignée du couloir et toqua.

« Luna ?

\- Oui, oui ! »

Il entra. Elle était assise sur son lit et griffonnait quelque chose sur un carnet auquel Tom jeta un regard oblique. Elle poussa un petit cri en voyant le chien et battit des mains comme une enfant. Elle avait changé de gants.

Elle sauta hors du lit et posa un genou à terre, enserrant la tête du chien entre ses mains et palpant joyeusement la grosse masse noire, le caressant autour du cou et se laissant lécher joyeusement la figure.

Tom les regardait.

Elle se releva vivement, et se jeta contre lui, enserrant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Merci, merci, merci ! »

Puis elle se reprit gravement et s'éloigna un peu de Riddle en désignant le chien du revers de la main.

« C'est pour me le confier que tu l'as emmené ici ?

\- Eh bien, oui, il est à toi. »

Elle eut un petit rire et Riddle sourit en retour.

« Non, non, voyons Tom, quelle idée ridicule, il n'est pas à moi. Les gens –

\- C'est un chien.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Tu crois que les chiens nous appartiennent ?

\- Je l'espère.

\- Nous voulons tous appartenir, mais comme on ne peut pas se donner, on n'est jamais que son propre maître. Tu ne crois pas le chien ? Tu crois que tu m'appartiens toi ? Non, non, je ne crois pas. Tu n'as pas de collier.

\- J'en ai un que je peux te donner pour lui passer au cou.

\- Lui passer au cou ?

\- Oui.

\- Et je le promènerais avec une laisse ?

\- C'est ce que les gens font.

\- C'est ce que tu ferais ?

\- Le collier, oui. La laisse, je ne sais pas. Parfois, les êtres vous aiment mieux lorsqu'ils croient avoir le choix. Un simulacre de liberté. Cela leur évite de – »

Tom s'interrompit brusquement et refusa de rencontrer le regard de Luna.

Elle lui tourna le dos et se replaça au niveau du chien, essayant de capter l'attention de l'animal surexcité.

« Le chien ! Le chien, écoutes moi. J'ai décidé, oui, j'ai décidé que tu allais m'appartenir. Alors, je vais te mettre un collier. Il ne faut pas que tu sois triste, tu comprends ? Parce que, parce que tu n'auras pas de laisse. Tu auras toi aussi ton simulacre de liberté, le chien. Et puis, tu ne seras plus jamais seul. Je m'occuperais bien de toi. »

Elle se retourna vers Tom qui la regardait silencieusement, illisible.

« D'où vient-il, Tom ?

\- Je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt. Il avait l'air égaré. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, ce n'était pas tout à fait comme cela que les choses s'étaient passées, mais il sut qu'il avait dit ce qu'il fallait quand il vit les yeux de Luna s'adoucir encore et qu'elle lui sourit à nouveau.

« Pauvre chien, tu as eu de la chance que Tom te trouve. Il ramasse tous les orphelins, tu sais. Lui aussi, il était orphelin. »

Tom tressaillit.

« Mais toi, toi, le chien, tu as trouvé une famille maintenant. Et nous allons vivre ensemble, n'est-ce pas Tom ?

\- Oui. »

Il scruta son visage plein de lumière et elle continua de sourire. Et pour une fois, ce fut lui qui fut aveuglé.

« Merci, Tom, dit-elle doucement. »

Quelque chose de sombre remua en lui et il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et sortit sans répondre.

Il s'adossa à la porte désormais close et se laissa glisser à terre. De l'autre côté de la porte, il entendait Luna qui parlait au chien d'une voix grave que contredisait son ton léger.

« Ne me remercie pas, murmura-t-il, surtout ne me remercie pas. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. »

Il tenait toujours la laisse entre ses mains.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla au son de bruyants coups contre sa porte et parvint à marmonner indistinctement :

« Oui ? Je… Non, un instant, je, j'arrive, un moment ! »

Elle sortit hors du lit, chercha du regard sa valise, et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle ne la trouva pas. La voiture. La valise était restée dans cette fichue voiture. Elle avait tout remballé la veille, persuadée qu'elle était de partir. Et maintenant, elle se trouvait sans rien mis à part les vêtements qu'elle avait porté la veille. Elle alluma la lumière de la petite salle de bain attenante à la chambre et vit une robe de chambre un peu élimée, qu'elle enfila. Elle la noua en se dirigeant vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit d'un grand coup, faisant trébucher la femme qui se trouvait derrière.

« Madame Ombrage, prononça Hermione d'un ton neutre.

\- Bonjour, bonjour, ma chère, je ne vous dérange pas ? J'espère que je ne vous ai pas réveillée ?

\- Pas du tout, voyons. »

Hermione vit qu'Ombrage tentait de regarder à l'intérieur de sa chambre, et bien qu'elle n'ait strictement rien à cacher, elle éprouva un plaisir immense à se positionner dans l'entrebâillement de la porte en bloquant le champ de vision de la gérante.

Ombrage se racla la gorge et continua d'un ton un peu pincé.

« Nous avons reçu une lettre pour vous, je voulais vous la transmettre personnellement, ce cher garçon –

\- Une lettre ?

\- Oui, oui, du continent, c'est D-

\- Je peux l'avoir ?

\- Oui bien sûr, se renfrogna Ombrage. »

Hermione prit la lettre des mains d'Ombrage et la regarda fixement.

« C'est tout ce que vous vouliez me dire ?

\- Je –

\- Parce que si c'est le cas, j'apprécierais de pouvoir m'habiller et lire cette lettre. »

Hermione fit un large geste de la main comme pour appuyer ses propos et Ombrage fronça les sourcils. Hermione pensa que si Ombrage avait été un personnage de film, elle aurait grincé des dents et révélé qu'elle était une vieille sorcière, torturant ses clients en leur parlant d'une voix mielleuse. Mais, si elle avait été une sorcière, elle n'aurait sans doute pas été gérante d'un hôtel pommé d'Ybris.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

« Madame Granger, reprit Ombrage, je suis aussi venue vous prévenir que le Commandant veut vous voir.

\- Le Commandant, rien que ça ?

\- Oui, oh, rien de très grave, des formalités, et puis je suis sûre qu'une femme comme vous n'a rien à se reprocher, non ?

\- Non. Merci de m'en avoir informée.

\- Hum.

\- Ce sera tout ? »

Ombrage sembla chercher un instant de rester encore, pour une raison inconnue à Hermione.

« Vous vous plaisez ici ?

\- Oui.

\- Et, vous avez rencontré du monde, discuté un peu avec certains des locaux ? Denis, notre chauffeur, vous savez, qui est venu vous chercher hier, m'a dit qu'il vous avait longuement parlé sur le chemin. Vous savez, Madame Granger, c'est un bon bougre, mais il embellit un peu ses histoires, il ne faut pas le prendre au mot, il a un goût prononcé pour les ragots. Il s'imagine que ces terribles accidents d'il y a quelques années étaient je ne sais quels meurtres prémédités. Ce garçon lit trop de romans, et j'ai toujours dit que la littérature était dangereuse pour les esprits plus simples. Vous savez, vous et moi sommes plus éduquées, mieux élevées, nous sommes un peu du monde, d'une certaine élite même si j'osais, mais ce pauvre Denis… Il n'y a rien de plus dérangeant qu'un paysan cherchant à sortir de son milieu. Il y a une hiérarchie des hommes pour une bonne raison, enfin ! Et c'est avec ces velléités de littérature, de lire des romans, que s'installe l'anarchie. Le chaos. Tenez, c'est bien du fait de l'arbre de la connaissance, de la connaissance, du savoir, qu'Adam et Eve furent chassés du Paradis. Heureusement que certains savent garder leur place, et comprennent que l'ignorance est le bonheur des petits, qu'il faut laisser à leurs supérieur la charge de connaître. Mais enfin, sur une petite île comme Asphodèle, il n'arrive jamais rien de bien grave. Et je suis sûre qu'une femme comme vous ne prend pas ces racontars au sérieux.

\- Non, bien sûr. Comment pourrais-je ?

\- Et Denis vous a trouvée chez ce vieux fou de Dumbledore alors ? Ah, pauvre homme, il a perdu complètement pied avec le réel à la mort de ses enfants, et son pauvre petit fils qui s'imagine voir des fantômes… Cela, ma chère, cela est une véritable tragédie.

\- Les enfants de Dumbledore sont morts ?

\- Oh oui, terrible terrible évènement, horrible coïncidence. Vous voulez que je vous le raconte en détail ?

\- Dites-moi.

\- Eh bien ils étaient allés rendre visite à leur père, avec leur petit garçon, ils habitaient de l'autre côté de l'île, Dumbledore et le Ministre Riddle sont les seuls à être prêt d'Erèbe. Et puis, le soir, le petit Harry – c'est le nom du petit-fils de Dumbledore – disparaît. Alors bien sûr, c'est la panique générale, tout le monde le cherche, et Lily Potter, sa mère, part voir s'il n'est pas quelque part dans la forêt. Elle ne revient pas, alors James, son mari, part à sa suite. Au bout d'une heure, Dumbledore, comme aucun des deux n'est revenu, part lui aussi, et là, il trouve les deux à terre, l'un à côté de l'autre, inanimés. Il a d'abord cru qu'ils étaient évanouis, mais lorsque les secours sont arrivés ils ont dit qu'ils avaient fait une crise d'épilepsie si violente que... Et le pauvre petit Harry était à côté d'eux et pressait ses mains contre son visage en gémissant, il tenait des propos complètement incohérents.

\- Une crise d'épilepsie ? Pour les deux d'entre eux ? Cela n'a paru bizarre à personne ?

\- Si, bien sûr, surtout de nos jours, mais vraiment, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication, les syndromes étaient là, et puis, James Potter avait déjà eu des crises nocturnes, alors…

\- Hum. Et ils ont été enterrés ou leurs cadavres font partie de ceux qui ont mystérieusement disparus ?

-Oh, ma chère, je préfèrerais que vous ne parliez pas ainsi. Les cadavres n'ont jamais disparu, voyons, mais les gens ont imaginé toutes sortes de choses en voyant qu'on n'organisait pas d'obsèques.

\- Denis m'a dit qu'on avait trouvé des litres de sang en forêt sans que le corps de la victime soit retrouvé.

-Ah, en effet, en effet, une affaire bien différente. C'était peu de temps après remarquez, cette pauvre pauvre femme. Pourtant, elle qui avait tout ce qu'elle voulait, un si gentil fils, un mari dévoué et admiré de tous, un pilier de notre communauté vraiment, et pourtant, pourtant… Elle s'est suicidée voyez-vous. Pauvre Narcissa, elle et son mari avaient toujours été des amis très chers. Inexplicable.

\- Narcissa ?

\- Oui, Narcissa Malfoy, la femme du Président de la communauté paroissiale, Monsieur Lucius Malfoy, sûrement, on a dû vous parler de lui ? Tout va bien, ma chère ? Vous avez l'air un peu figé ?

\- M-Malfoy ?

\- Mais oui ! Oh, je suis navrée, je pensais que puisque vous connaissiez Draco…

\- Vous connaissez Draco Malfoy ?

\- Oh, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'il était un petit garçon, vous comprenez, après cette affaire terrible, Lucius l'a envoyé en pension sur le continent. Je croyais que c'était lui qui vous avait envoyée ici, et la lettre- ?

\- Je… oui, oui tout à fait.

\- Vous avez déjà rendu visite à son père ? Il serait ravi, j'en suis sûre, d'avoir des nouvelles de notre adorable petit ange blond.

\- Non, pas encore, je…

\- Je vais vous donner son adresse, attendez-moi un instant, je vais chercher je dois avoir l'une de ses cartes ! »

Ombrage disparut dans un froissement de dentelle, et Hermione se retint au chambranle de la porte. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas. Bien sûr, sa relation avec Draco était purement professionnelle et ils n'étaient pas du genre à aborder leurs vies privées respectives, mais alors pourquoi l'envoyer sur cette damnée île ?

Pourquoi soudainement…

Elle tourna la lettre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et l'ouvrit en réduisant l'enveloppe en pièces. A l'intérieur se trouvaient une lettre qui lui était adressée, et une autre enveloppe portant le nom de Lucius Malfoy.

 _Hermione,_

 _Comme tu es loin d'être idiote, je pense que tu ne perdras pas de temps à te rendre compte que je ne t'ai pas vraiment envoyée à Asphodèle juste pour que tu puisses encore m'écrire un des articles insipides sur la pluie et le beau temps._

 _Et tu dois avoir compris que ce n'est pas tellement par souci de ton bien-être que je t'ai forcé la main pour prendre des congés._

 _Je voulais te demander de me rendre un service, mais je n'ai pas eu le cran de te le dire en face. Alors, j'ai un peu détraqué ta voiture, comme tu le constateras. Tu vois que je ne me vantais lorsque je disais que j'étais doué de mes mains._

 _Il y a une dizaine d'années, il y a eu plusieurs accidents, des morts, sur cette île. Je ne pense pas que tu vas en entendre parler de suite. L'un de ces morts était ma mère, Narcissa Malfoy. Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé, et avec un peu de chance, une fois que tout ceci sera résolu, nous n'en parlerons plus jamais._

 _Ma mère s'est suicidée, mais on n'a jamais retrouvé son cadavre._

 _J'ai subis tes gémissements depuis plusieurs années, comme quoi ton boulot n'est pas assez intéressant, pas assez de matière. Retrouver un cadavre, ça te parait plus palpitant ?_

 _Je n'ai pas vu mon père depuis plusieurs années, nous nous sommes brouillés quand j'ai divorcé de Daphnée. Et puis, soyons honnête, l'investigation, c'est plus ton truc que le mien. Et puis, et puis, je vais être honnête : j'ai la trouille Granger, j'ai peur parce que je suis un lâche._

 _Satisfaite ?_

 _Je préfère que tu sois mon chevalier en armure étincelante et que tu ailles pourfendre le dragon pour moi._

 _S'il te plaît._

 _J'ai confiance en toi, et tu es la seule personne à qui je puisses demander cela. Et enfin, ne sommes-nous pas devenus amis après tout ce temps ?_

 _Je t'embrasse._

 _Draco M._

 _P.S : tu trouveras une autre enveloppe. Donne-la à mon père si tu décides d'aller lui parler._


End file.
